Sorrounded By The Burn
by silverdiamondfly
Summary: When Hermione and Draco break up, both build up huge scenario's. But with Hermione falling for Theo, and Draco stuck in the middle, they begin to wonder if the fight is even worth it anymore.Sequel to Entering The Dragons Flame
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter:**

**Alright people here it is the sequel everyone has been waiting for! :D I hope your excited as I am to write this! Alright So this is based 3 months after _Entering the Dragons Flame _ended. Enoy and please Review!**

**Hermione Point Of View**

He's not worth it. Not worth the tears, not worth anything that yoru doing right now because of him. He doesn't deserve me. I wiped the tears away and kept walking. He was just being himself. An immature Malfoy, he was always an immature Malfoy.

"Amortenia" I whispered to the portrait of the fat lady, she gave me a questioning look before opening the door, allowing me into the common room. I kept my head down, not wanting anyone to see my tearstained cheeks.

I turned about to go up the staircase when I was grabbed by the wrist and spun to face someone. It was strong, so I stumbled, and noticed it was Harry. Of course, only Harry would notice this about me, he was like my brother, he was one of the people I trusted so much.

"What happened?" His voice was so stern it even scared me.

"Nothing" I whimpered, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't give me that" he sighed, before hooking his finger under my chin and lifting my face up.

I noticed the realisation hit him like a brick, and his grip on my wrist slackened.

"What did he do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What, nothing... Harry don't make assumptions" I tried to plead with him, but his mind was set.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, his grip slightly tightening.

"It wasn't just him, it was us... both of us" I said bringing my free hand up before the tears started to swell again covering my eyes from his sight.

"He broke it off" I finally managed to get out before bursting out into tears, clutching onto Harry. His arms went around me as he tried to comfort me, but he was tense I could tell. He hated it whenI was upset, it brought his mood down, always. I guess I just had that kind of affect on him, just like the way he had that affect on me. It was killing me, knowing that, him and I were over. Done. The words were too much to bear as I started to cry even harder, sobbing into Harry's shoulder, dragging over the attention of many onlookers.

I pulled away slowly, wiping my tears away and trying to put on a brave face.

"I'll kill him" he said, his jaw clenched.

"No... don't it's my fault... and his fault... Harry you know things were tense since the meeting with his parents." I trailed off looking at the floor, and picking at a loose thread in my robes.

"Doesn't mean he should just break it off"

"He knows what he has to do, his parents didn;t like me anyway, and you know how they are with the whole me being a mudblood thing" I rambled off, not even noticing Harrys hands clenching and unclenching with every word.

"He hurt you" he hissed.

"But I hurt him"

"Doesn't matter, look at you, you look... wel Hermione.. liek a mess"

I tried to smile, but failed miserably. "Thanks Harry" I muttered.

"How?"he managed to ask.

"Too long of a story"

"I thinkI have time"

"I don't think you do"

"Can you ever..."

"No I don't think I can"

"But you still have feelings for him"

"I don't kow if I do" I whispered.

"I've got to go" he said abruptly.

"Harry don't hurt him"

"I'll try" he said, before taking off.

I turned and saw everyone staring at me, I turned around and headed up the stairs content on clearing my mind.

**Draco Point Of View**

I turned to walk away, still frozen in the spot.

I was thrown against the wall suddenly. "What the-"

"What the hell did you do to her" asked Potter, through clenched teeth his wand in my face,with me powerless on the wall.

"Nothing" I snarled.

"Liar" he spat. "She's crying over you. You! You filthy ferret, and you don't even care do you"

"Ya Potter I kind of do"

"Another lie Malfoy" he hissed, pressing his wand into my neck.

"Shove off, and go comfort her" I hissed.

"OH! So now it's my responsibility to take care of her! She was your girlfriend for almost a year"

"Ya well not anymore, my feelings have changed."

He shoved me agianst the wall. Hard.

"That's a lie and we all know it" he spat, his expression livid.

"Oh ya! Well I don;t even care about her anymore, and you can tell her I said that" I shouted shoving him away from me.

"You can tell her, that her and I will never be together again!" I shouted on.

"And you can tell her, shes nothing but a buck-toothed mudblood" I finished breathlessly.

His face was like stone, and he took two steps toward me until he was a meter away. "Malfoy" he snarled.

"What?" I answered, hoping my voice contained the poison I felt at the moment.

"I hope karma slaps you in the face before I do"

He was so calm as he said it, as if he'd said it before, but i knew he hadn't it was obvious, in his own Potter way.

I turned around to walk away not wanting to spend anymore time than necessary with the boy.

I turned to corridor, and raked my hand through my hair. How it had become such a mess, I had no idea. I jsut wanted it to be over, as if it never happened, she made it impossible to breathe, especially lately, with the constant questioning. It was over I reminded myself. I broke it off.

Ya I broke it off, and right now I wasn't sure if it was the best or worst idea of my life.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, thanks for the reviews! To the people who sent them in, kind of hoping this chapter gets a lot!**

****Here we go Chapter Two! And please review and tell me about my summary!****

****Hermione Point Of View****

My eyes caught his from across the hall. He literally just walked in, and my eyes were already glued to him. He was smirking at something Blaise was saying, and I felt the urge to cry rise in me once more. I looked away quickly, and cut a piece of my pancake, bringing it to my mouth and chewing it. Harry was sending me worried looks, even Ginny had this air around her that told her something was not right.

"So rumor has it the couple broke up!"

I cringed, at the sound of Lavenders voice. She had heard about the break-up, but then again I guess it was obvious, Drac-Malfoy and I used to walk into lunch everyday holding hands, know that we were no longer together, there was really no point of me spending time with him.

"I heard she cheated on him" she went on. I dropped my knife and fork, causing Lavender to stop rambling and look over.

"Hey Lavender, get the facts straight before spreading rumores" spat Ginny. Even though Lavender still was with Ron, Ginny hadn't felt the decency to give the girl respect.

I smiled weakly at Ginny for backing me up, and went back to eating my food, talking to Harry and Ginny the entire time. Ron was too busy spending to with.. _her. _Was it even possible for the girl to become more annoying than she was now.

"You know she's just jealous, you got Draco Malfoy to fall for you, and know that you guys" Harry shot Ginny a look. "Are done" she continued slowly "she thinks she might actually have a shot with him."

I nodded in understanding, before feeling the overcast of a shadow draw over me, I looked up to see Blaise standing there, giving me a small smile. I sent him a small smile back before getting up. He hugged me instantly, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"He was just being a prick" he whispered to me.

"Can we go outside?" I mumbled back.

He nodded before walking infront of me. The minute we got outside into the main entrance, I turned around and hugged him.

"You know, he's just worried, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon" he said.

"No Blaise, I don't think they will, he really meant it, he showed no emotion, he broke it off and I ran off before I did something, I'd regret." I said, holding back a sob.

"Ya well he's a git" I heard from behind me.

I wheeled around to see Theo standing there leaning on the door frame that led to the Great Hall.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Just fine" I said.

"You don't look it?" he joked.

"Come on man." I heard Blaise say groan.

"No, I need some humor right now"

"Ya well, what he's doing right now isn't funny"

My heart plummeted and I ran to the door looking in.

"What's he doing?" I asked, hearing the panic in my voice.

"He's spreading rumors on why you broke up" replied Theo in a bored tone.

I felt the anger bubble inside me. "What?" I snarled.

"Whoa, come down there you little Gryffindor?" Theo said sarcastically, holding his hands up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He just said, that you broke his heart, teared it out and stomped all over it before walking away." he replied in the same casual voice

"What a liar" I seethed.

"Ya well he is in Slytherin" added Blaise.

"I'm going to go" I said, hastily giving Blaisea quick good bye hug, waving awkwardly at Theo before going up the stairs.

Everytime I thought back to how I ended up befriending Blaise. I was upset after the meeting with Draco's parents, since he blew me off and treated me well.. like trash afterwards.

Blaise found me walking around by myself, and after about an hour of him trying to get it out of me, I finally broke telling him what happened. Ever since then, we'd been friends, not close friends, but enough that I could tell him about everything that happened between me and his bestfriend.

Theodore on the other hand, was complicated. I barely knew him. The fact I held a mini-conversation with him was crazy as a whole. I never talked to him, and only saw him by the quidditch pitch, in classes, and in the library. We never talked. We may have hung out in the same group of friends, when I was in a relationship, with one of his room mates, but other than that a quick nod in the hallway and that was it.

I turned the corner once more and sat down, pulling out the book _The Last Song. _I was currently reading it, and wanted to finish it, unfortunately I had been so distracted these last few months with the constant bickering I had never really had enough time to actually pick it up and read for a period of time.

I opened the book, and started to read, until I heard voices, ruining the quietness for me. They turned the corner and my heart stopped.

There was Malfoy, looking all high and mighty, but around him were the girls that used to flock him before our relationship, and there he was flirting with the girls, as if he had never broken up with me less than 24 hours ago.

He looked up and caught my eye. Grey meeting silver, he looked away after about a second and smirked and winked at one girl. I felt something stab me... It couldn't still be jealousy could it? My eyes were still red, and he probably had noticed. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and mentally cursed myself. I had been trying not to cry over him for the last night. It wasn't working he was everywhere, my mind, my dreams, his belongings were even in my room. I had to give them back. Like that one rose, that stupid rose that he gave me, made entirely of glass. I snorted remembering his cheesy line.

"So know that your single, you think you;d go for a girl like me?" said one of the girls, probably fifth year, to Draco fluttering her eye lashes and placing her hand not so delicatley on his shoulder.

He looked her over and I suddenly felt sick.

I slammed my book, getting both of there attention, I hand't even noticed the other girls had left.

"What sweetheart, upset that your a has-been?" sneered the girl.

He looked down at the floor, and said nothing, my cheeks flushed slightly, and I managed to croak out. "Of course not, I just find what your doing completley inappropirate"

"Of course, get over it sweetheart, he wants girls that aren't filth." she added.

"Go away" he muttered.

The two words hit me like a brick wall. I went to turn around.

"Not you, you, get your hand off me and go away, you honestly think I would fall for a girl like you" he said, a sneer on his face.

"Shove off, and don't get near me again" The girl looked hurt, turning stomping her foot and walking away. He looked over at me, sighed then walked away.

And what hurt the most, was the he was so close, and I couldn't even do anything about it.

I didn't even know how to read him anymore. He was like a book, and know when I look not his eyes, I just... can't find something in them.

Maybe I'm losing it.

**Draco Point Of View**

"I'm proud of you son, finally leaving that mudblood behind, you can finally go for some upper class women" said Lucius.

"Of course father" I agreed quietly.

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks with my mother and father having just sent them a letter on the break-up that they had wanted to happen for so long. They were estatic at the thought that I would not end up a blood traitor. Like thos disgusting pityful Weasleys.

I had to admit, seeing her today in the hallway, while that girl threw herself onto me, I didn't know exactly what to do.

I sent the girl away panicking that I was acting too... well I don't know the exact word to use. She could have come in and helped me. I held backa chuckle. Unbelievable, it hadn't even been a day, and she was already on my mind.

I shook the image of her out of my head, and smiled at my parents. They looked so proud, already thinking of girls I could end up with after Hogwarts. I hadn't even turned 17 yet.

"Draco, you can leave, afterall you must be on school grounds in half an hour" said my mother, who was just nodding along with my father, he grey-blue eyes standing out behind her spectecles.

"Of course mother, goodbye father" I said, standing up from my chair, and walking out into the warm, but gust September air.

I took in a deep breath before descending towards the castle.

She was my everything, or atleast had been my everything. I really didn't know what to think of her right now. She looked heart broken. I scoffed, it wasn't as if I could really blame her. I was being... a doosh. I grimaced at the word. I Draco Abraxas Malfoy could never be doosh, a prick maybe, but never a doosh.

I continued up the path, still in my own thought.

"She's not over you"

I whipped around to see Weasley, standing there, his hadn in his pocket looking at the ground.

I gave him a look before copntinuing up the path, finally getting to the school, and briskly walking by everyone to get to the Slytherin common room.

I looked around and noticed that my friends weren't there. Odd, there were usually always in our dorm room before dinner. I checked the time, and noticed it was later than I expected, dinner was in about 10 minutes, and I had to get back upstairs to the Grat Hall.

I groaned in frustration, not only being frustrated about that, but about my entire life in the moment. Her..._her._ She's everywhere, and todays scene in the hallway was like a constant replay in my head. I shrugged off my leather jacket, checking myself in the mirror once more, before turning and heading off to the Great Hall, hoping for once, my eyes wouldn't end up meeting hers.

**So...! Review Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, thanks for the reviews! To the people who sent them in, kind of hoping this chapter gets a lot!**

****Here we go Chapter Three! And please review and tell me about my summary! And please review! ****

****Hermione Point Of View****

I sat down and sighed, finally being able to relax, the work load this year was twice as heavy, and I couldn't help but wonder what all my muggle friends were doing right now. They would be in grade 12 I reminded myself. I would have been too, I thought if I wasn't a witch that is.

"Hey Hermione" I opened my eyes to see Ginny sit next to me.

"Hey" I smiled.

"You seem happy?" she said, looking somewhat relieved.

"Well, I'm trying to relax, everything this year is just piling up.. you know?" I gave her a questioning look, and she smiled at me, in a friendly way.

I gave her a questioning look. "What are you hiding?" My curiosity was getting the best of me, I realized.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you actually happy, for the last two days.. you've been in this huge slouch."

"Ohhh.. so it that what this is about?" I asked, teasing her.

"Yes actually, and come on, get up from that armchair, it's time to go to dinner." she finally announced, grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs with her.

I laughed and turned the corner, and the smile was wiped off my face.

There, in the the middle of the Slytherin table was Malfoy, the boy who broke up with me two days ago, snogging Pansy Parkinson.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face, and then petrified, and then had time slowed down around me, to watch this scene happen infront of me. My insides felt so cold, I was having a hard time believing that there was actually a heart in me somewhere. My cheeks burned, and I felt my face blush, even though I felt frozen. Ginny had frozen her mouth dropped open, and everyone else around me was walking by as if it was normal.

I wanted to look away, so badly, but there he was snogging her, in the middle of the bloody great hall as if his life depended on it. I held back the remorse that bagan to build up inside me. The emotions that were running through me were like whiplash, one minute I was upset, the next angry, the next disgusted,and they kept coming from there. I wasn't even thinking about the look on my face at the moment. The heat in my cheeks suddenly went down, and before I could even recall what happened I was walking down the hall, mentally killing him.

It hadn't even been a week! He's pulling his slag move Hermione, I tried to remind myself. He was always like this, I recalled. Before we started dating of course.

He was with another girl every night, or so I heard I never believed it, because I was that much of an idiot. The tears began to well up in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry over him, so I held them back.

Ginny ran up to me, and stopped me, looking at my face, trying to find that happy girl that was there not even half an hour ago.

"Mione I am so sorry" she whispered.

I shook my head, and tried to think of some words to describe how I was feeling. But I couldn't think of any. Not even one word.

"Mione, I can't imagine what your feeling right now."

"I am devastated. _HeartBroken, _Ginny, I feel heartbroken. I thought I loved him, I thought he loved me, Ha! Well I guess this proves me wrong, I feel like an idiot, I trusted him, and what does he do, it hasn't even been a week, he's pulling such a jerk, git, move!" I spit out.

"Hey, it's alright" she tried to calm me down.

I took in a deep breath, "Your right Gin, let's go, I want my dinner, whether he's kissing her or not."

I brought my hair to my one shoulder and let it go, feeling it fall back down to below my shoulder blades.

I walked into the Great Hall, and instantly felt all these eyes on me. I looked over at the Slytherin table, to see the two of them still at it. I shivered in disgust and contnued to walk to my seat. I sat down facing the Slytherin Table, Blaise finally hit Malfoy in the head, he sent him a glare, Zabini must have done a gesture to the table with a slight head move, or eyebrow raise, or something, because Malfoy looked up and caught me staring at him. My face felt like it was set in stone, I must have looked deadly to him, because his eyes looked down for fraction of second before meeting mine once more. I raised my eyebrow at him, and moved my head as a gesture at Pansy, he looked down, at his plate. And I looked away from him, I looked down the table and saw Theo and Zabini staring at me, Pansy smirking with this look on her face that said she had finally gotten what she wanted, and all the Gryffindors watching my reaction.

I turned to a fifth year girl "Can you pass me a bun?" I asked her nicely. She looked shocked at the idea of a seventh year actually talked to her, but passed me the basket anyway.

"Nice" whispered Ginny in my ear. "Act like you don't care, he'll come back"

But what I was really thinking that was going through my head more than ever now than ever was if I really wanted him back or not. Because the truth was, I think I loved him, and right when I was about to tell him, he broke it off, I guess he would never know, I turned and gave the basket back to the girl. "Thanks" I shot her a smile, before grabbing some butter, an dabbing it on, taking a small bite out of the hot roll.

What I failed to see, was that Draco Malfoy hadn't taken his eyes off of me the entire time.

"He's still staring at you" whispered Ginny looking up and down from the Slytherin table to me between every word.

I smirked, the smirk on my face would have made him proud. "Good" I answered.

She looked at my face, her expression holding a look of confusion, her eyes widened a fraction. "You look so evil.. it's kind of scary." she said. A small smile coming on to her face.

The smirk on my face grew and I looked up to catch his eye once more, my eyebrows rose together, and I mouthed. _What's your problem?_ sending him a look worthy of a Slytherin.

He smirked at me, before turning back to Pansy and placing a kiss on her cheek, I could see her giggling, and felt my face go pale once more, he looked up and mouthed back _Nothing._

I got up slowly dismissing myself, fully well knowing Ginny had seen the entire scenario between the two of us, before walking out of the great hall. I was about three feet away from the door, when I was pulled back, and a hadn came over my mouth. I went to shriek, and I heard the person whisper "Guess who?"

He let go of me, laughing and I spun around to see Blaise laughing.

"Can I help you Zabini?" I asked.

"Oh, so we are back to last names aren't we Granger." he cocked his eyebrow, and I sent him a smiled.

"So, Theo and I have an idea" he said.

"Oh" I added in. Hoping he understood that I wasn't intrested.

"It has to do with you and Malfoy." he continued.

"That's nice" I replied, wanting to get away from him, before he through the entire plan on me.

"You honestly think your going to get away Granger." I groaned, and Theo smirked, blocking my path, I had to admit, he looked good at that moment, that Slytherin smirk outlining his features, making his blue eyes shine, and his sandy brown hair look perfect. His jaw line was crazy, and he had that body that showed he was fit, but not wrestler type.

"Can I help you?" I asked the both of them, as they had closed in on me.

"We discussed this with your friend Ginny." Blaise said, as if he was answering my question. "She said this was a great idea."

"What idea?" I asked, feeling my curiousity get to me.

"You'll love it." added Theo.

They were starting to aggravate me, with them not answering my questions, and telling Ginny but not me.

"Or she'll hate it" joked Blaise. The two of them agreeing by a nod and a chuckle.

"What are you guys going to do!" I asked, my bossy voice coming out.

"Do you want Malfoy back?" Asked Blaise, finally taking a final step enclosing me in a corner with Theo on the other side.

"Um.." I trailed off.

"Do you?" drawled Theo.

I looked over at him, how was I supposed to say infront of this guy!I barely knew him.

"Yes" I said, finally making a decision.

"So you'll like the plan" said Theo a small smile coming onto his face, but instantly disappearing.

"What plan!" I asked again.

"Really Hermione it's not that bad." added Blaise.

"Want to tell me what isn't that bad" I asked them, annoyed.

"We have a plan that will get Drake back in your arms." said Theo a smirk on his perfect features.

"And believe me, when you hear it, you'll probably hate is, then love us, then hate us again" said Blaise.

"..?" I said, looking between the two.

"How do you feel about pretending to be one of our girlfriends, until Malfoy snaps, and claims you his." asked Blaise, a smirk on his face.

"He's not stupid Blaise, he'll know I'm doing it to make him jealous." I sighed, not believing that two boys who were almost as smart as I was, didn't figure that out.

"I'm not an idiot Hermione. He'll know if it's me, but not if it's Theo" he laughed.

My mouth dropped, I quickly snapped it shut, looking over at Theo, and by the look in his dark blue eyes, I knew that he was completely willing to do this.

"Your joking?" I finally got out of my mouth.

"No word of a lie... _sweetheart._" smirked Theo.

I looked between the two and knew that I could not back out of this no matter what.

"But I'm not jealous" I whispered.

"Ya right, everyone can tell, everytime you see him with Pansy you get this look on your face, and everyone is not sure what you would do."

"And in case you haven't noticed, he's using Pansy to get you jealous." added Blaise.

"But he broke it off, not me!" I said, rubbing my temples in confusion.

"Doesn't matter, so are you in or out?"

I took a deep breath and looked between the two of them before saying two words that would change this year forever.

"I'm in"

**Draco Point Of View**

"Oh for crying out loud Pansy, leave me alone" I groaned, as she banged on my door, desperate for me to let her into my bed room.

"Drakie! Are you in there!" I heard between the banging I groaned and got up and walked over to the door, and thrust it open.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked flirtastiously.

I cocked my eyebrows up, before giving her a simple answer. "No."

I slammed the door shut, and rubbed my temples. I felt the beginning of a headache coming.

Maybe it was because of her constant knocking on the door.

A bath, that was what I needed, a bath in the prefect bathroom.

I grabbed my things before leaving my room quietly, hoping I would go unnoticed. Thanfully Pansy had already left. Leaving me some peace and quiet before I left.

I walked quickly to the bathroom, content of getting the bath i deserved.

Well not really deserved. I felt terrible. The look on her face, when she saw me kiss Pansy, I could never forget it.

I turned the corner, and spotted her walking, and my heart sped up.

I was like a fool, a guy who was still not over his ex. The ex he broke up with, the ex he was now trying to make jealous, the ex who was kind of his life, he wasn't really sure on how to live without her, but he had to end it, it was driving him crazy, she was getting annoying, his parents were constantly on his back about her, he knew he would have to end it one day and marry a pureblooded girl. Anyone but Pansy, he shuddered at the idea of having to live with her.

He looked up and noticed she was gone. Weird, she usually was in his sight.

He shook his head and opened the door to the prefect bathroom. He looked in and almost groaned at how much he needed the relaxation, in that moment, he turned on the water, and slipped in letting the heat relax his muscles, and the smell of his body wash sink in.

He sighed and laid his head back on the marble floor, and thought about his life.

It was a mess, and sure close to turning into a bigger one.

He wasn't exactly sure on how to end what was happening. He was just sure that it'd end up okay in the end. Or at least he hoped it would.

He either became a blood traitor or carried on his families pureblood name. He loved being pureblood. I shook my head. Why was i thinking of myself in a third person. I looked around and spotted the time 10:30pm. It was a shame. I had been in here for about 10 minutes. And I still just wanted to sink into the water, and forget about everything in the moment.

And that was exactly what I did, for another 10 minutes, I forgot and remembered what my life was like before, before everything crashed down around me, becoming this tornado I called my life.

And as much as I hated to admit this... I missed it.

**Review!**

**So you guys believe this is happening! And what's Draco going to say when he finds out! Well lucky for me I know :) Please guys review and let me know about my summary. I don't really know it its good enough!**

**and once again... REVIEW! Wow! Almost 3000 words in this chapter! :D Thats good! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I really want some more reviews! Please! Just a heads up on how my writing is!**

**Here it is.. Chapter 4!**

**Hermione Point Of View**

"I don't think this is a good idea" I blurted out. The two boys looked at me. Blaise looking somewhat disappointed, and Theo with a look of relief on his face.

"Why not?" asked Blaise, his eyebrows furrowing up.

"Because i thought it through and Malfoy isn't stupid, he will find out." I tried to talk to him.

"And I said I'd help formulate the plan man, not actually be in it." Said Theo. He put his book down on the bench and sent me a small smile. "Sorry Granger."

I smiled back. "No worries."

"But the plan was perfect." said Blaise, still confused.

"But it's not!" I cried out.

"Come on man, forget it, she doesn't want to do it, so we don't do it." said Theo.

"No, tell me why." said Blaise.

I stared at him blankly, he could not be serious. He wanted me to explain why I was suddenly dropping out of the plan.

"Because, I know it won't work." I said, hoping he believed me.

He gave me a look before sighing. "Fine, let's go I'm hungry."

I picked up my messenger bag and walked into the school with them. I got to the front of the Great Hall and took in a deep breath.

If I was going with the plan right now, Theo and I would be holding hands awkwardly... Really Awkwardly. And to be honest, I didn't want either of us in that position.

Blaise sent me reassuring look before we enetered. My eyes flew to the Slytherin table and once again, I caught Malfoy sitting there, and Pansy was just leaning over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jealousy surged through me and I reached out to grab Blaises hand, thinking he was next to me. I grabbed the hand I felt. The body next to mine stiffened, and I looked up, wondering why Blaise would react like this, until my eyes met his, and my stomach dropped. Next to me was Theodore Nott, I instantly let go, afraid someone saw my reaction, and heaved out a sigh when I realized no one had looked up. He smirked at me and walked to his table. I sat down in my seat, wondering what I would say the next time I saw him.

I looked up and saw Malfoy sitting there, beside him, Theo and Blaise, Pansy being closest of all, trying to hold his hand as he ate. While he was muttering and sneering at her to stop.

My eyes landed on Theo and I noticed he was staring back at me, tilting his head slightly he smirked, and the colour in my cheeks rose once more.

The next time I saw him would be more awkward than others.

I thought about the plan and began to wonder if it would actually work. True there would be both Pros and Cons. And it would be less obvious if I used Theo. I cringed at the idea, using someone to get someone jealous, it just wasn't me, but I was desperate and we all knew being desperate led to things I would never do.

I looked up and caught his light sea blue eyes, and came up with my decision.

My mind was officially set.

**Draco Point Of View**

I looked up to see her staring at the Slytherin table again typical Gryffindor. A gryffindor that you just happened to tear apart said a voice inside me.

I knew she was staring at me, I could feel it from across the hall. It was also quite obvious. But yet again I couldn't really talk, because I was meeting her eyes, just as equally.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, I stayed sitting down knowing I would leave at the 10 minute mark. She got up and began walking over to my table. And my heart sped up, was she really going to talk to me, infront of everyone. She had her eyes set in my area and she was getting closer by the second.

I watched her turn and walk towards my end of the table, and I began to rack my head for words I can use. I looked up once more and saw her turn and wrap her arms around Theo, who just so happened to be sitting next to me.

I sat there, gaping at her... and him, as he got up and hugged her.

She had alreadu gotten over me, with one of my closest friends.

That taught me for letting her become close to them. But please Theo, i was 100 times better looking than him, everyone agreed.

I shut my mouth and got up. He was whispering something in her ear, and I felt something surge through my body. It couldn't be jealousy.. could it? I mean, if I broke it off, shouldn't I be the one making her want me back more than ever. I tried to shrug it off and walked away from the scene.

And I had thought that she was looking at me from across the hall. Very funny, but know she's into all Slytherins. I couldn't blame her, we were far more attractive than all the other boys in every single house.

I turned the corner, and suddenly felt angry. At both her and Theo. How could she do this! I thought girls were supposed to be all heart broken for a while. A long while. And Theo, I thought it was obvious I still had feelings for the girl!

But I guess he sucked at taking hints, because moving in on MY girl was not appropirate. Not in my eyes anyway. I turned and saw Pansy talking to Astoria, not to far away Theo and Hermione in deep conversation. I felt a sneer form on my face. Well wasn't that touching, the new couple talking away, not realizing how stupid they look.

I looked over at Pansy and smirked, then again, I could still make her jealous. I walked up and slipped my hand into Pansys.

"Hey" I said casually, peering from the corner of my eyes to see if either her or Theo noticed. No such luck. I guess I had to step it up.

"So Pansy, what do you wanna do during our spare? Maybe chill in the library?" I asked, a tad louder, hoping that her eyes would shoot up at the sound of my voice. i turned to look at Pansy. But she was giving me a weird look. and she took her hand out of mine.

"Drake... I don't mean to sound rude, but I was thinking about hanging out with the girls today? Is that okay, I mean I usually spend my spares with you but..." She trailed off and gave me a hopeful smile.

I gave her an assuring smirk that I understood. She gave me a sympathetic look before walking away. Well that was a huge slap in the face.

I look up and catch Theos eye. He smirks at me and looks back down saying something to her.

Frustration built up inside me, the girl I was supposed to use to get the other girl jealous, just blew me off. Why was it nothing was going my way today?

**Hermione Point Of View**

"So.. finally decided to go with the plan I see" he smirked, his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh be quiet Theo.. I'm sorry I just-"

"Got jealous, when you saw him snogging Pansy" he laughed.

"Well yes but there were other reasons" I said trying to sound smart.

"Oh really and what were those?" he joked, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Well..." I looked around trying to think of something.

"You suck at trying to make up last minute decisions." he said.

I looked over and noticed that Malfoy had just walked out. I turned my head and tried to pretend i didn't notice. But I could feel his eyes burning into my back the whole time.

I pretended to act normal, with Theo constantly telling me to loosen up, and Malfoys eye burning a while in the back of my head, it was hard.

Theo sighed and muttered. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Do not make kiss you in order for you to act normal" he said it so simply, and if talking about potions.

I whipped around, making his hand fall off my shoulders and hit him with my book. "Ow!" he said, shooting me a look.

"Don't you dare" I hissed.

He stepped back his hands above his head, as if he was about to surrender.

"Well at least your acting normal again." he shrugged, and brushed off the non-existent dirt off his shoulder.

It wasn't until I turned around that I realized Malfoy had a hurt look in his eyes, before he stormed out of the courtyard, pushing a bunch of first years out of his way.

I looked down and noticed Theo had a worried expression on his face. I could imagine how he was feeling at the moment, because I had felt like that less than 24 hours ago.

I tried to shrug it off, but realized it was harder than I thought.

"Hey don't worry about it, he'll notice his mistake soon." said Theo, trying to comfort me.

"Ya I hope he does" I mumbled.

I hadn't even realized Harry was standing right behind me as I leaned up and kissed Theo on the cheek for trying.

**So I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but I couldn't find to much to put into this one! Anyway people I need some help with getting some reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I really want some more reviews! Please! Just a heads up on how my writing is!**

**Here it is.. Chapter 4!**

**Hermione Point Of View**

"Can I talk to you?"

I was a hushed whisper as if not to be heard by anyone but me. My ears only. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

Harry gave me a pleading face, before I sighed standing and walking up to his room with him. He ushered me in and shut the door.

"Please tell me you not doing what I think your doing." He finally says still not facing me, but looking out of the window.

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Do not tell me your going to hurt Theo and make him think you like him even though your just trying to make Malfoy jealous." He snapped. Looking up his green eye alert, him eyes dilated, showing me most of his green orbs.

I went back suddenly frightened. Why hadn't I thought about telling Harry from before, what made it even worse was the fact he found out from my little devious plan, I had planned to tell him, I really had, I just never really had time.

"No he knows." I mumbled.

"That's sick." He spat.

"It wasn't my idea." I cried.

"Ya well the Hermione I know would not go with this plan." he said, Anger highlighting his features.

"Well the Hermione that you know is heartbroken. _HearBroken!_ Her trust was broken when the guy she thought she loved broke up with her and won't give her a reason, she feels terrible and to thinks he's stooped this low is crazy, but if I don't do this you'll lose her completley, because she gave her heart away, and she can't seem to get it back." I cried out, tears in my eyes.

His expression sofetened and with two strides he was next to me and I was crying into his shoulder and he was whispering words in my ear, telling me it was okay. I couldn't help it I was crying almost balling into his shirt, getting his shoulder all wet. He didn't seem to care, for he kept patting my hair and whispering soothing words.

"I'm getting your shirt wet." I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, are you okay?"

"What I just said... I don't think it's completely true." I said, pulling away from him looking at him waiting for an answer.

"I know it's not true, I could tell from the look in your eyes, but you want to believe it."

"I know." I whispered.

"You should go wash your face." He smiled.

"You should go change your shirt." I laughed.

"I will." he said.

"Thanks Harry" he stops and turns. "For everything."

A smile sneaks onto his face. "No problem."

"I mean it." I whisper, before he opens the door letting me out. I get to my room and close the door, not locking it.

I walk over to the bathroom and wash my face, streaked with red streaks from the tears, and my eyes slightly red.

I dried my face, thankful that my face no longer felt all hot, from the tears. I look at my reflection in the mirror.

My face was no longer as streaked and as I dried it off once more, I looked at the time, and noticed that it was almost time for dinner. I re-thought the scene that happened at lunch and hoped Dinner would not be a replay.

I walked out of my room, and looked around noticing most had just been getting up to go down, I notice Harry has a new shirt on and smile. I walk out of the Gryffindor common room and head down to dinner, Theo catches my eye, but he's already sitting between his friends, I decide not to intrude and smile and wave at him. I watch as Malfoys smirk turns into a scowl at the sight of me waving at him, and I feel a pang of sympathy for him, but try to shake it off.

Unfortunately I can't and I'm stuck feeling bad for they boy who broke my heart. Why did empathy have to play such a big part. I knew what it was like to be in his shoes.

His eyes flashed up and met mine, but unlike all the other times, this time they showed absolutely no emotion. His expression softened for a second before returning in stone.

This plan had just started, and it was already tearing me apart. I felt a shadow overcome me, and I looked up catching Theo looking down on me, he leaned down and whispered. "Stop looking at him, he'll get suspicous." I nodded, and he walked out clearly done his dinner.

I looked down at my plate no longer in the mood to eat. It didn't feel good, using Theo, but as Blaise had put it, I had too.

"You okay?" I look up to see Harry staring at me, a look in his eyes, I smile trying to look happy.

"I'm fine, just not feeling too good." I answer.

"Oh okay." he shrugs and goes back to his dinner.

I look down at my place once more, and pick up my fork eating as much as I can, defeated I put down my fork and walk out of the Great Hall, I'm so caught up in my thoughts I don't evem realize theres someone infront of me.

The force of my hitting them is so strong that I fall on top of them.

"Ohmygosh! I ams o sorry" I stammer out looking up and freeze, those striking grey eyes were staring at me, only the weren't from across the hall, they were under me.

"No worries." he says, but nt moving at all.

I don't know what to do, it's early so everyone is till eating but if anyone walks out and sees this we'd both be dead.

I look up and before I know it I'm leaning closer to him, he hasn't made a move, but hasn't stopped me either. I take i as assent. As my lips touch his I sigh in relief, I thought I'd never touch him again, let alone be atleast a meter close to him.

He break it off, and his eyes are open with alarm, and I slowly start to back track.

"Malfoy I am so-"

"Don't say your sorry Hermione." he says, before fixing his robes and walking away.

It isn't until he turns the corner that I notice he hadn't used my surname.

Does that mean he still cares, or is he just confused.

Because right now, I feel as if every single brick I have been putting up to block him out, just came back down.

**Draco Point Of View**

What The Hell?

She has a boyfriend, a close friend of mine yes, but either way, usually when you have a boyfriend you don't go around kissing your ex's.

Girls are just so weird, and confusing.

I had to admit, I had honestly thought that her and I might never actually end up talking, let alone touching. I couldn't help but think about it, this was getting far too confusing, I should just give up and find a new girl to get lost in.

My thoughts drifted back to the conversationg my parents had had with me earlier this week, they were right,if this continued I would be the laughing stock, a blood traitor, I could never,_Never _be those things. I would not end up like those pathetic weasleys.

"Hey man." I look up to see Theo has just walked in throwing his bag in a corner and ripping of his shirt to change into his night clothes.

I stare at him, wondering what he had that I don't. It didn't make any sense.

"You okay?" He asks, chuckling after, as he's looking through his drawer for his clothes.

"Fine." I answer through gritted teeth.

"No hard feeling right?" he asks, standing up, his clothes in his hands, but his drawers looking like a tornado hit them. Even I was neater than that.

"What?" I ask, confused.

He runs a hand through his hair. "No hard feeling, I mean the rule is 3 months before moving in on your friends ex, but... there's something about her, you know?" he says, looking anywhere but at me, I'm just sitting there my mouth gaping.

He has the bloody nerve, _the nerve _to talk to me about this.

"Ya man no hard feelings, and ya there is something about her." I say, trying to make myself sound as if I'm over her, the kiss replaying in my head with each passing second.

"I don't know how you broke up with her, she's way to sweet, you know?" he continues, not noticing the look of jealousy and anger on my face.

"Ya well, I'm not going to end up a blood traitor." I sneer out.

"Ya man, but if she was pureblood every single pur blooded guy would be after her, we're just lucky we got her first eh? he says winking before heading into the bathroom to change.

I want to punch something so I turn around and fling my bag against the wall, it land with a loud smack and I'm on my bead , my hand balled in fists in my hair, and I'm trying to remember how to breathe.

I knew I still had feelings for her, but the very thought that Theo was the one doing this... was unbearable. I tried to calm down but knew it would be hard from here on out. I take in breath after breath, and finally my heart goes back to normal. This is it, I have to talk to her alone, soon.

**Eh? What you guys think, pretty good! So here's an idea, REVIEW PLEASE! I really want to know what people think, I'm kinda worried its not living up to the expectations so review, lemme know, maybe you guys want something to happen. Anything really but please please please lemme know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione Point Of View**

_Dear Granger,_

_We need to talk, face to face, in person, and I think you know we have to. Soon please meet me tonight in that corridor, after dinner 8:30pm. Be there, we need to need to discuss a few things._

_Draco._

It was short, and to the point, so like him. And yet there was a slight urgency in it. I wanted to rip it up and light it on fire, but that would case a huge scene and I didn't want that,not with Lavender and Pavarti in the room, the two would spread the news so fast _with _the little add ons of there own of course, and make me the biggest news in the Gryffindor House.

I re-read the note once more. Was it safe? Should I tell Blaise? It was Saturday and dinner was in about an hour, and knowing if I didn't go he would probably give up and act all cool, as if he never sent the note, I made a promise to myself that I would go.

I noticed the room had gone awfully quiet and looked up noticing the girl had finally stopped gossiping and were now staring at me. I looked behind both my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, wondering what they were thinking about.

"Whose that from?" they both asked, synced with each other.

"Someone." I anwer being indirect.

"Ya but that owl, we haven't seen it before." I look over to notice Draco's owl is still there. I guess the owl had order to not leave until I had written a respons that held an answer.

"Oh well.. it's not that important." I say, hoping I sound convincing.

The two share a look, before shrugging there shoulders and diving back into there conversation.

I almost sighed in relief before stopping myself.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wondered how to start it.

_Draco,_

_I'll meet you, on one condition, you don't bring anyone into it. Not Theo, not Blaise, and especially not Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

I really didn't know what else to put into the letter. It was awkward enough that he was sending me letters, the fact he told his owl not to leave me alone until he got a response was very like him.

I rolled my eyes, and tied the letter to the owls leg. It hooted and took off, and I found myself staring at it as it went up the the owlery, and it was then it hit me. He was probably still there, waiting for this letter to return.

I jumped up, knocking off the blanket that was on my lap, and scaring Crookshanks. The two girls sitting at the opposite end of teh room once again stopped whispering at the sounds of my book hitting the ground, though looking far more alert than before. They were probably catching on and putting the pieces togetger.

"You okay Hermione? Pavarti asked, quietly as if not wanting to disrupt me.

"I'm fine, I just remembered I have to go meet Harry." I said, and walked out of my bedroom, the note still clutched in my hand.

It was possible he may have gone back down to the dungeons, but it was highly unlikely he was probably swaggering around the corridors, making fun of the occasional child.

I kept walking down the stairs but was caught in the crowd of students wanting to go eat there dinner, and in the middle of the mob I saw the immistakable flash of ice-blond hair, before it disappeared into the great hall. And I was stuck in the middle of the crowd staring after that head, my mind, for once, going blank, at the sight of him walking in talking to Theodore Nott.

The two seemed in deep conversation, and I was curious to know what they were talking about. I saw Theo look up and he winked at me before smirking and making a comment to what Draco was saying. It was a pity really, he was quite handsome, and yet everytime I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel absoutely nothing. His sand brown hair styled in such a way that could only suit him. His light blue eyes making every girl sigh when he winked at them, he was clearly fit, and I knew that from all the awkward time seeing the men shirtless. I blushed at the memory and looked away from him.

Alright perhaps I didn't feel exactly _nothing _for him. I put on my best smile and walked over to them, smiling at Theo and giving him a hug, I looked over my shoulder and saw Draco look away clenching his jaw.

"Hey Malfoy." I said, once I was out of Theo's embrace.

He gave a curt nod. "Granger."

Again the slap in the face felt irrelavant. I tightened my grip on Theo's hand and he shot me look of worry. I met Malfoys eyes and again I felt myself fall into them, it took so much to look away.

"So what were you saying Malfoy." said Theo, his hand holding mine lightly, his hair falling into his eyes a bit, and I couldn't help the small smile that ghosted on my lips. He looked amazing standing next, his smirk, his smile, even his lips were perfeect. I shook my head, and snapped back to reality. It was normal I reminded myself, I jsut hink he's cute, well hot.

"Were going to go eat dinner." said teho, shaking my arm a little.

My eye shot up and met his. "Alright." I smiled, and leaned up kissing his cheek, but very close to his mouth, but instead of us both pulling away very fast, I slowly pulled back and smiled at him, before walking over to the Gryffindor table. And whatever I had just done, had apparently worked, because the glared of the two boys eyes on my back, was hard to miss.

I had probably shocked Theo, I had never gotten that clsoe to actually kissing him, Draco was probably killing me in his head at the moment. He probably hated the idea of him touching me, let alone kissing me. I sat down and felt Lanvender and Pavarti instantly glue there eyes on me.

"The owl, in our room, it was Theo's wasn't it." said Lavender, as if she'd just cracked the case.

I rolled my eyes. "No." The two looked dumbfounded, but quickly wiped the look away and went back to there conversation.

"Hermione you okay?" asked Harry.

Rons eyes shot up. "Why wouldn't she be?" he asked, his mouth full.

I wrinkled my nose with disgust, atleast Theo and Draco had manners.

"Honestly Ron, shut your mouth." I hissed, and went back to eating.

"I think she's spending too much time with those Slytherins mate." whispered Ron, only it wasn't much of a whisper as the entire part of the table heard him.

"I'm fine Harry, really." I said a convincing smile on my face. "Ron, you should learn how to whisper." I added after.

The part of the table burst out into hysterics, and I smiled, and Ron dropped his fork, shocked I had heard him.

"OH Mione I didn't mean it that way." he stuttered. Lavender had her arm around him and was also whispering something in his ear.

I looked up and noticed Draco leaving, he caught my eye and gave a slight nod before exiting, I took in a deep breath and also stood.

It was time to talk to him.

And for a moment, that terrified me.

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco Point Of View**

I'll admit it. I had gone early.

It wasn't like I was forcing myself to go early but, there was nothing else to do. Theo and Blaise were working out, I had been lifting weights with them but had gotten distracted by the minutes ticking away.

So now here I was standing in the bloody corridor I had told her to meet me in ten minutes early. Ten minutes wasn't that bad, I would have been really worried if I had gone half an hour early, and she isn't even mine anymore.

_She's with Theo._ The words went through my head, and I felt as if it was lashing at me. I straightened my thoughts out, and thought about what I was going to say to her when she showed up. Nothing that would show I'm not over her, of course not, that would just be a huge window into my life.

I raked my hands through my hair. Why was this so difficult, was it not just 2 weeks ago, I could tell her anything. But being a male, it showed we didn't like to show emotion, empathy, none of that.

I checked my watch again, and noticed she would be here soon, flattening out my hair, and planning on what to say, I tried to look cool, as if I hadn't even noticed the time.

The minutes ticked by, and I began to wonder if she had stood me up. I grimaced. Making I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy look like a fool, that would definently go into her memory book. I looked down at my watch and noticed it had been another ten minutes.

If she didn't show up in five minutes, I would leave.

They felt like enternity and evrytime the five minutes ended I would restart the timer.

It had been a bloody hour. I though Gryffindors were supposed to be on time. I thougt angirly kicking a statue next to me.

"I thought you'd leave."

The voice rings out from behind me, and I freeze, looking up to the ceiling and hoping this does not end badly.

"Ya well, I was just about to." I retort, before turning around and spotting her.

She stood there looking so innoncent, as if not breaking my heart at all. I thought bitterly. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a few curls out framing her face, and she was wearing a nice grey shirt, with skinny jeans,black leather three inch heels to top it off.

"Sorry I was late, Harry kept questioning me, and then Ron dove in, and held me back." she says, but I can feel her lying.

She was lying to my face. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to do that to me

"Well it doesn't matter, I was about to leave." I sneer.

"Come on Malfoy, you called me here, not the opposite way."

"Ya well, I was ready to talk an hour ago, but I guess you were busy with your new boyfriend and all."

Her mouth drops open, and I can't help the smirk on my face.

"As if your any better, your with Pansy Parkinson."

"Ya and your dating one of my closest friends."

"Let it go Malfoy." she warns.

"Or what?" I taunt, wondering what she's going say.

"I will walk away and _never_ look back."

I freeze, her words stop my movements, my thoughts my very breath. And suddenly I'm angry. At her, at myself, at Nott, at Pansy, at everyone.

I look at her, making sure my eyes are in contact with hers before I say the words that might ruin this for me forever.

"well then maybe I'm not worth your time."

I turn around before she has something to say back, and leave the corridor.

**Hermione Point Of View**

I stood there, shell shocked, his words still echoing in my head.

_Well then Maybe I'm not worth your time._

"Your worth so much more." I whisper into the emptiness, before breaking down.

I had to talk to someone, that would make me feel better, forget what had just happened.

Theo. I had to talk to Theo.

I pulled myself together, and walked out of the corridor, making sure the tapestry fell behind me, in order to shield it from other eyes.

I looked at the Slytherin portrait, and wondered how I was going to call him out.

"Hey."

I spin around and find him standing there.

He takes one look at my face, and realizes I'd been crying.

He looks me over once more, before I run into his arms, and burst out into tears.

He hugs me, comforting me, taking me over to a bench near an open window, knowing that fresh air might be best.

"I met with Malfoy." I say, after 10 minutes.

He nods in understanding. "And... I'm confused. I don't think I want to be with him anymore."

He's staring at me, . Just staring and it's making me wonder whether Is hould go on or not.

"I mean, is it really worth it, putting my heart on the line time and time again for him."

He seems in thought and finally says. "If he's worth it, yes."

His answer was not what I was expecting.

He wraps his arms around me once more, and tries to comfort me.

"And I think I'm starting to fall for someone else." I finally say.

His body stiffens, and I wonder what I've said wrong.

"Oh." is his reply.

"Ya, Theo... I'm kind of... wel I think I'm falling.. for you." I say it slowly, and he looks into my eyes.

"Well I was hoping you might, because I think I'm falling for you too."

I smile, but feel worse. How is it I can feel bad after admitting to a boy I might like him.

I look up and catch his eye. There so blue, so beautiful.

I lean up and capture his lips.

I don't even hear the person stop behind us, his eyes burning into me with envy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Draco Point Of View**

Is it possible to feel as if your world is actually falling apart. That everytime you look over somewhere, something else is going down.

Well that is exactly how I feel right now. The fact, that I had just _seen _her with one of my closest friends, _right after_ and I mean literally five minutes after we had that small talk. And she was all over him. And it was killing me. I turned the corner, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me, making sure no one was in here before locking the door.

I looked up and caught my face in the mirror. It was _me _who ruined the entire thing. I ripped off my vest, leaving me in my dress shirt, and turned on the tap, filling my hands with water, I washed my face once, twice, three times. Before looking up in the mirro again.

My grey eyes looked back at me. I gripped the sink for a second longer before pushing away.

Where had I gone wrong?

Was it not just two weeks ago, she was mine. _Not anymore. _I couldn't even give her a reason for the break up, which made me look even more pathetic.

How was I supposed to tell her my parents, wanted me to move on from her. How? How was it that the one time I was finally actually happy, the girl I actually fell in love with had the dirtiest blood of all.

_I will not be a blood traitor._

I smirked. Funny, how every single decision I made was determined upon blood. I looked over at the mirror. She deserved so much better. Maybe Theo would actually treat her right, unlike me, who played the jerk for the last month before finally ending it.

_Love._ A simple word, a feeling, how do you know once you feel it? How do you know whether it's true or not.

It was simple I had to remove myself from this equation. If I removed myself, she'd be happy. And me, I was the idiot who ruined even the sliver of having a friendship with the girl. I wanted to shatter the reflection looking back at me. I picked up my vest, and tire from the ground, forgetting that I had unbuttoned the first five buttons of my shirt, and unlocked the door, carrying all my things out. I muttered the password to the portrait, giving me a worried look before swining open.

I walked into my bedroom and threw my belonging onto my desk, and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I snorted and looked up looking at the reflection in my mirror. Blaise smirked at me, who was laying down on his bed.

"What happened, Pansy break up with you." he taunted.

"I broke it off three days ago." I muttered.

"Okay, so what's got you all angry?" he asked.

I smirked. "Is it possible to regret something you thought would make everything better?" I asked, going over and picking up my tie, and hanging it.

"I love how your asking me as if I'm a phsychologist." he laughed.

"I'm serious." I finally said.

He stopped laughing. "What's going on?'

"I think I'm in love with her." I finally got out.

"With Pansy?" said Blaise. Both eyebrows up, giving me a look of shock.

I gave him a look. "No you idiot. With Hermione."

"It's a good thing Theo isn't in here, he'd be mad, his friend is in love with _his _girl."

The way he said his, as if he was taunting me.

"Ya well personally, I don't think he'll be in here anytime during the hour." I sneered.

"And what gives you that idea." asked Blaise finally standing up and walking over to his desk, picking up his water.

"Last I saw, him and Granger were lip locked outside on the bench."

Blaise chocked. and I looked over, wondering if he was okay.

"Lip locked."

"Yep. She leaned up and just kissed him."

"She?" He got out.

"Ya." I said, sending him a questioning look. "You okay man."

"I'm gunna go get him, we have quidditch in an hour."

"K man, careful, don't want you choking again." I joked, picking uo my own water and drinking half the bottle.

Right after the door closed, I put down the water, and layed down on my bed.

It was the best way, remove myself. Act as if i don't like her, and she'll be happy.

Funny, why didn't that seem like a good idea on my side.

**Hermione Point Of View**

"I thought you'd never like me." he said, holding me, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Theo, things change." I breathed out, playing with his hand.

"I know it's just, I actually thought you loved him." he said, his voice straining.

I looked down at the floor. but looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Blaise stood infront of us, with a sneer on his face.

"When I said act as if you like him, I didn't mean suck his face off Hermione." he finally snarled out.

"What are you-"

"Don't give me that." he interupted me. "You _honestly _think Malfoy was actually over you." he spit out.

Theo was letting go of my hand. "Calm down man, she doesn't like him anymore."

Blaise barked out a laugh. "That's a lie and we all know it, watch her eyes the next time he walks into the Great Hall, or when he walked by her, when we mention him, her eyes light up, you honestly believe she's over him. Think Again." he bellowed, pushing Theo out of the way.

Theo pushed him back. "Calm down."

"Make me."

"Why are you so mad anyway, it isn't like she was using you."

"Because this was not part of the plan, her falling for you it never was."

"I am over Draco." I finally spoke.

I grabbed Theo's hand and smiled, squeezing it lightly.

Zabini looked at the two of us and breathed out. "If this is really what you want. Fine, be happy." he said, before turning around, his cloak billowing behind him.

I thought he'd be happy. I thought.

"Ya me too." Theo replied.

It was then when I noticed I was speaking out loud.

I squeezed his hand once more, and once again started walking. He held my hand the entire way tothe Gryffindor portrait, kissed my cheek, giving me a hug, before walking off.

It was then i noticed, that I had this burning feeling in my stomach. I kind of missed Draco doing that.

**Theere we are! :) So I thought I should look into Dracos part. His whole idea of her and Theo, and I plan on really expanding, :) So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco Point Of View**

I held in my growl, and looked down into my textb ook, hearing her laugh with Theo was bothering far too much. I glanced up and noticed she was blushing and couldn't help the pang I felt in my gut.

I wanted to to tell myself I deserved it, but I couldn't. I sneered, and went back to my work, content on finishing it before my spare was over.

"Hey man." I looked up, and saw Blaise heading over, his back on his shoulder, his face straight, showing no emotion. Just like mine.

"Hey." I simply replied.

He looked over, and watched Theo and Hermione.

"I actually never expected them to actually like each other." he finally said, sighing with the ease that the words were now out.

"Ya, well me neither." I finally admitted, not looking up from my homework.

"You jealous?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I glanced at the couple before looking down again, dipping my quill in more ink.

"Why should I be." I stated.

"Because it hasn't even been a month. And seeing her might actually make you want her again." says Blaise in a bored tone, taking a grape and plopping it in his mouth.

_I never stopped wanting her._ The words rang thorugh my head, but I instantly kicked them out.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"You know, you don't show any emotion." he added.

"What's your point?"

"Like I know around girls, we want to look fine, but usually I guy does say a few things around his other friends."

"Well, maybe there is nothing to say." I said, slamming my book shut, finally finished my work, even with all the interuptions.

The two stopped talking, well whispering and looked over. Good let them look.

"Or maybe you don't know how to say it." Blaise reorted.

"What are you saying?" I asked, feeling my anger rising.

"Your not over her, and seeing her with Theo, every _damn day_ is driving you crazy." he said, in a hushed tone, knowing fulll well, that if he said it loudly, the rumor mill would start once again.

"I am over her, so over her, that I don't care what the hell she does with him." I spat back.

"You can fool everyone Drake, even me, but right now, your saying something that your eyes aren't."

"Shove off Zabini." I said, standing up, pushing him away slightly.

"Make me, Malfoy." he snarled back, pushing me harder.

My eyes shot up and I shoved him harder, her struggled to stay standing but eventually caught his balance.

"Do not start a fight right now." I snarled.

"Why don't you calm down."

"I was calm." I hissed.

"Sure you were Malfoy." He sighed, before walking away.

I groaned and slammed my books together, before getting up and heading towards my dorm.

I walked in and found Blaise there.

"Sorry man, I overreacred." I groaned.

"No kidding." he chuckled.

"So, were cool?" I asked.

"Ya man always" he says, sending me a smirk.

"So did you know about her and Nott?" I asked, hoping I sounded causual.

The questions were ensueing in my head. And I had to stop myself to actually hear his answer.

"Honestly, I thought she liked you." he shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"Oh." I answered, hoping I sounded uninterested.

He grabbed his towel. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Cool." I replied nonchalantly.

He left the room, and I groaned, and fell back onto my bed, this was way to much pressure for me.

**Hermione Point Of View**

"What's with him?" I whispered, after Malfoy stormed away.

"Maybe he failed a potions lab." Theo chuckled.

I frowned, it wasn't like him, usually Malfoy was well different.

I smiled and got up. "Hey I have to go fo some of my homework."

"Ya I should probably go too." he yawned getting up and grabbing my books.

"Want me to walk you to your Portrait?" he asked, a small smile on his face, his hair shifting out of his eyes, making his blue eyes look amazing.

"I'll feel bad, you're in the dungeon, don't worry about it." I laughed, and leaned up kissing his cheek. He grabbed me and hugged me, before pulling away, giving me one last smile, before walking towards the stairs.

Why did I feel so bad?

I thought I was supposed to be happy, I was in a relationship, with this guy, this amazing guy,a nd yet, everytime he hugged me, I felt like I was cheating on him.

I shook my head, and started up the stairs, before remembering they moved on there own.

I got to the Portrait and whispered the password. The door swung open and I walked in content on finishing every single question of the homework.

I sat down and tried to get to work, making sure I got a armchair, but there was something crossing my mind. And i couldn't help but wonder is this was right, how I felt. I tried to shrug it off, but knew it would do me no good.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Ginny. "Hey!"

"How are you?" she asked, plooping down on a chair next to me.

"Great." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Sure." she laughed.

"What?" I looked at her.

"It's written all over your face."

"Well, I feel weird about dating theo." I finally admitted.

"Maybe your not over Malfoy yet." she said simply, before leaving to catch up with her friend.

And her words kept echoing in my head, was she right? Was I really not over Malfo?

**SO! How was it, I decided to reflect for both! I know this chapter didn't have much drama! But believe me, next ones gunna be unbelievable. :) So please Review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco Point Of View**

"You look like your about to stab him." laughed Blaise.

"Great keep all the knives away from me." I replied sarcastically.

Blaise chuckled before picking up his fork gingerly and eating the piece of pancake on it.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?" he asked, before taking his cup of pumpkin juice and having a sip.

"Umm.. let me think." I pretended to think about it. "9.5 out of ten." I answered.

He choked on his drink, btu continued to laugh. Even Pansy was laughing, having have finally noticed I was not over my ex-girlfriend.

"Drake, just go talk to her." she sighed.

"I can't she's dating my friend." I grumbled, not noticing I sounded like a spoiled five year old.

Blaise chuckled, and a smile brightened Pansy's face.

She knew something. Was it a girl secret, or was it her just hearing the rumors, and putting piece by piece together.

"Can you believe he had the nerve to ask her out." I sneered.

Pansy tried to keep a straight face, but the smile tugging on her face was irreversible.

"Usually you wait like a month." I complained, may face set straight as I looked over at him talking to her, Ron and Harry looking annoyed as ever.

Perhaps they had noticed her and I would be a far better match.

I shook my head, and tried to get out of my thoughts. Today was the day exams would be happening to determine our first term reports.

I was supposed to pass with flying colours.

Little did my parents know, I had been slightly _distracted _lately.

"Come on man, keep your head in focus, Snape apparently has an exam that will _kill _us." said Blaise, breaking me out of my haze.

"Ya but we are in Slytherin he can't get that mad." I groaned.

"Your right, it will be an embarassment to watch his house all fail his exam." joked Pansy.

"Joy to his world." muttered Blaise.

Pansy and I had an odd relationship. Having had known her since I was three years old, we grew up together, I could tell her every move. From her liking a guy, on of my friends, to a random ravenclaw, her failing or acing a test.

She was kind of like a bestfriend of the opposite gender.

Weird, but our relationship worked in it's odd formated way.

"Good Luck man, I have to go face Mcgonagalls fury." groaned Blaise, taking an apple before walking out of the Great Hall.

"I should go too. I have Professor Trewlany first." sighed Pansy.

She got up and straightened her robes. "And Drake." I looked up and she gave me a soft smile,

"Don't give up on her just yet, if she means that much to you, trust me, she'll notice sooner or later."

She straightened her posture and walked out, her inch flats clicking on the tiles.

I looked around and sighed, grabbing an apple, just as Blaise had, and headed off to the library, knowing I should try to study in the library for the common room would be filled with last minute studying, shuffling around and people tripping, squirming, and being nervous.

And knowing me, I could not do that at the moment.

I walked to the libary, hoping I looked non-chalant, bored, the way I usually did.

I opened the door, and MAdam Pince looked up, and I could almost hear her mentally cursing me.

I walked over to the table and set my books down. Opened my one text-book for herbology, and began to study.

"Hey, Malfoy." The softness of the voice made my heart stop. It was far too familar. MY eyes shot up, and landed on Hermione. She was standing there, looking calm, her nervousness written all over her face.

I nodded. "Granger."

"All the other tables are being used and yours has a few empty chairs, I was wonderin... can I sit here?"

I was having a battle with myself. Let her sit here, and I might blurt out something stupid. Don't let her sit, and she'll take it the wrong way.

I smirked, and answered. "Go ahead Granger."

A flash of relief swept onto her face, and she put her books down.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours. But no matter how many times I wished time would go faster, it seemed to slow down.

After an hour. She sighed, breaking the dead silence sorrounding our table.

"I think I'm done, after all I should go down to write our potions test" And left, not letting me say anything to her.

I stared at her retreating form. That just went so well. Not.

I picked up my books and dropped them into my bag. It was time to go face Snapes test.

**Hermione Point Of View**

Well that had gone... better than I expected.

I caught Theo talking to his friends, and he smiled walking over to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Walk me to class?" I asked him.

"Sure." he shrugged. He held my hand. And once again that feeling in my stomach came alive.

It was gnawing at me, and I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was... cheating on Theo some how, but that wasn't possible, he was my boyfriend afterall.

But everytime he hugged me or kissed me or held my hand, I couldn't help but imagine Draco. Was it possible that I still liked him?

Don't be ridiculous. I scolded myself.

But I wasn't. Infact, I was telling the truth to myself, and I didn't like it.

I stopped walking and Theo turned around.

"Something wrong?" he asked, searching my face fo some sort of emotion.

"I feel terrible." I whispered.

He didn't catch it.

"What?" he asked.

"This isn't right Theo." I said, thinking about it, my eyes darting from his face, to his eyes, to the wall behind him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This just doesn't feel right. Not to me." I said.

" Your talking about us." he finally said. But by the look on his face, I could tell the same topic had been on his mind numerous times.

"Malfoy sends me glares, and I pretend not to notice." he chuckled.

"Theo I'm so sorry." I whispered. The verge of tears coming onto me.

"No, I was just a plan." he says, stuffing his one hand into his pocket.

"No your more than that." I got out.

"Don't worry about it."

He was becoming distant again, and I wanted to tell him to stop.

"Theo... It's not that I don't like you, its the fact, right now, I'm torn. Between you and Malfoy. And it's driving me crazy. I can't deal with relationships, because I can't handle it right now." I said. A tear slipping down my cheek.

He hugged me and I hugged him back, taking in as much as I could of him. His smell, his hair, the very feel of him.

"I'lla lways be here for you." he whispered.

I cried even harder.

"Don't cry, come one, it's best for both of us. Truth is, I liked you after Daphne broke up with me, I guess we both just.." he trailed off, scuffing his foot on the floor.

"Fell for what we first saw." I fille din.

He smiled, and pulled me in.

"Promise me this won't change anything between us." I whispered.

"I promise." he answered back.

I let go of my grip on his neck and kissed him once more. He kissed me back.

And we both pulled away.

"Good luck." he said.

"You too." he said, before walking into the class room. Hodling his hand, but for a completely different reason.

For the strenth I prayed he could give me.

**SO! A lot in one chapter, I know! But please review and lemme know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Draco Point Of View**

"Ya we decided it isn't working."

The words from my friends mouth instantly made my day feel better.

"You broke up?" I asked shocked.

"Ya, I mean... ya" he shrugged and turned going back to his potions essay.

Figured Theo wouldn't want to say anything.

"Can I ask why?" asked Blaise.

"Well we both were just... rebounds. We didn't notice until after that we weren't actually over someone." he said, staring at Blaise as he said it. As if sharing a secret message.

I must be an idiot. Because even as he said it, I didn't know what he meant by it.

"Ya well were still friends, nothing can change that."

I shrugged it off. What did he mean by that. Rebounds? Over them? Did Granger already have a crush on some other guy. Hopefully not another one of my room mates.

"So you guys want to go down and get a snack." asked Blaise.

"Ya man apparently since the weather outside is so terrible they decided to make some'warming' foods. Whatever that means." scoffed Theo. He put his belongings away and stood up.

"You coming Drake?"

"Ya I am."

'Okay good, thought we lost you for a minute." the two chuckled.

It was good to have my friends back. No joke. It was great no longer having that twinge of jealousy everytime I looked at Theo. Or looking at him with Hermione.

I shook my head, wanting to get rid of the thoughts.

"So because it was cold out they've decided to make a huge feast."

"Because its the first actual cold day."

"Some first years are saying they saw snow."

"It's not even close to snow."

"I know, so everyone thinks there lying."

"Typical first years." chuckled Theo.

"we were first years." said Blaise.

"Ya but we weren't stupid first years." I added.

It went silent between us three, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Rather settiling.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down. In front of us was all this food, delicous looking food.

"Wow they weren't joking."

"Ya kinda crazy eh?"

I looked up and looked at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't there yet.

"Hey Theo, Blaise, Malfoy."

We turned around and there she stood, her hair in a braid on her shoulder.

My two friends hugged her, and I gave her a nod. I didn't think I could hug her. Atleast not yet.

Her gaze lingered on me for a minute longer than intended.

Was that god or bad.

I felt like a love struck idiot once again.

And it felt terrible.

She gave us all a smile before heading towards her table for dinner.

I really missed it.

All of her, of us, of everything we used to have.

Why couldn't we have that once more?

Oh right because I ruined it all by breaking here heart.

Well with that attitude. I mentally growled.

I looked at her before walking to the table.

And once again I couldn't help it.

It wasn't like I wanted to make her uncomfortable with my eyes contantly flashing to look at her.

It was just a habit.

A very bad, unhealthy, addicting habit.

Could you even call it that? Staring at a girl no matter how much you didn't want to.

Yes, I guess I could. Because I couldn't help it.

She had actually become my everything.

And it terrified me.

**Hermione Point Of View**

Why was he still staring at me. If he honestly thought I wouldn't notice, he was wrong.

Way wrong. He had probably been told Theo and I were no longer together.

But staring at me right after, was not something I expected any Malfoy to do.

Wasn't there rules as to what Malfoys good and couldn't do. Like beg, say please, do things that they just were never taught. That was never in there blood.

Aha that was right. Dating a muggle born was one of those things.

"Hey you alright?"

I looked up, shot out of my daze.

"Fine." I said, smiling.

"You sure, you seemed kind of... out of it." said Ginny.

"I'm fine guys, really." I tried to look convincing, but one look at Harrys face and I knew he knew what I was thinking about.

What I couldn't really stop thinking about.

.Malfoy.

He was on my mind, and I couldn't help it.

I should just go make up with him. Or atleast try to get on good terms.

We hadn't really talked after the break up just, looked at each other, and said our surnames.

No more. No less.

It was quite pathetic really knowing that after everything we had been through neither of us had the decency to talk to each other after everything that happened.

Well that was us. The stupid teenagers that acted like they knew what they were doing, only to step into a battlefield.

A battlefield we were not expecting.

"Hermione, are you sure your alright?"

I shook my head, I could not keep tuning out like this.

"Fine, perfect actually. Can you pass me the rolls?" I asked Ron.

He nodded and passed it over, not even giving me a second look.

Of course, I had forgotten. There was food around him.

"So you and Theo are no more?" asked Ginny, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yea, Theo and I decided it would be better to just be friends." I said, sending her a glare, hoping she understood what I meant.

"Really Mione, another Slytherin you broke up with?" said Ron, his eyebrows cocked up, for once not talking with his mouth full.

"I did not break up with him!." I said, flabbergasted.

"We both decided it was not working." I said, still feeling the aftershock on me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to blame it all on you." he said, looking down sheepishly.

"No worries." I said, sending him a small smile.

He smiled back, and went back to his food.

Typical Ron.

I pushed my plate away, finally famished.

"I'm going to my dorm." I announced.

I got to my room and closed the door. Sighing.

How would I talk to Malfoy.

I looked around and I looked at Ginny's owl.

It never hurt. Could it?

But before I could over analyse my predicament I was tying the letter to her leg and letting her out the window, telling her to send it directly to Draco Malfoy.

**SO I know it's been a while since my last update, but the pressue got to me during school, and I had two tests right after each other so I was studying like crazy.**

**Thanks so much to my readers. And I hope that I update soon. :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Draco Point Of View**

_Dear Draco,_

_If your wondering why I'm sending you a letter, it will all be clearer once you read below. Malfoy, we need to talk, about everything. It just wasn't... well right to end off the relationship like that. We've been in these awkward positions since. So I was wondering if I could meet you, and actually have a real conversation this time._

_If you want, meet me after your quidditch practice today. I'll be in the library. You know where I sit._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

So she wanted to talk. About what? Should I be worried? Should I talk to Blaise? She hadn't written a lot in the letter, which was different for her. She must have been itching to write a little bit more.

I smiled to myself, I had missed her Granger ways. I looked in the mirror and realized she might want me to respond, but I had sent the owl back last night with no letter. Perhaps she thought I'd just talk to her in the library.

I got up and put on my quidditch gear. Training, training and more training. I looked around and threw my pillow at Theo.

He groaned and looked up wearily. "What Malfoy?"

"Get up! We have quidditch in twenty minutes."

He looked around the noticed the time, jumping out of bed, he raced around trying to get ready.

I wanted to laugh at him, but instead grabbed my pillow and made my bed.

I loved quidditch, and being seeker since my second year had always had its perks.

I trained non-stop lately. Making the sharp turns, grabbing the snitch as fast as I can with any competition.

Expecially Potter.

I held back a growl. I had to beat him.

If I didn't, Slytherin would face losing once again.

And I loved winning.

I guess it was just in my blood.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my broom, leaving the dorm, not really noticing that Theo was still rushing around.

I speed walked to the great hall to grab an apple as a quick breakfast

"Draco, what are you doing here! You have practice dont you?" said Pansy, glancing around the table for the other quidditch members.

"Relax Pans, I just thought I should atleast put something into my stomach." I smirked, grabbing the green apple and heading off towards the pitch.

I got to the guidditch change rooms just in time.

"Finally Malfoy!" said Blaise.

"Come on, captain was going biserc looking for his seeker."

I groaned and ran out of the change room and onto the pitch.

"Malfoy! Mount your broom and lets go!"

I grabbed my broom, and mounted on it flying off into the sky.

I could see the other team members mounting there brooms and decided to try and relax for that split moment.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

The whistle blew in the distance, and I opened my eyes. Around me I could see the team doing there usual drills, but I knew what my goal was.

That snitch. The snitch that would win my the game.

I looked around in the clearless sky, hoping to see that tint of gold somewhere.

I flew around, and whipped my head around. There it was, ten feet away from me. Just floating there.

It was in my hand in a second.

"Zabini! Check it out! Not even five minutes on the pitch and I've caught it."

Zabini cheered, then went back to flying.

I put the snitch in my pocket and went to take a drink of water, knowing that in the next hour i would catch the snitch numerous times.

And thats how it went. At times it was under me, or above me, once or twice right in front of my face.

I walked into my room, and ripped off my shirt, wanting to get to the shower before the others did. Knowing them, they may have showered in the Quidditch change rooms.

I took a fast shower, not wanting Hermione to think I had forgotten about our meeting. I looked up in the mirror and caught my reflection.

I smirked and grabbed my cologne dabbing some on, dumped my dirty clothes into the wash and booked it up to the library.

I walked into the library and looked around wondering exactly where she was.

She was probably at one of the back table.

I made my way down to the back and caught her sitting in the corner next to the window. I looked out and saw the quidditch field and the early November sun.

"Hey." I finally spoked up.

She looked up, her hair bouncing at how fast her head had gone up. A small smile graced her face. "Hey."

"So you wanted to talk." I said, taking a seat in the chair opposite of her.

"Yes I did." she said, putting her quill down.

"Well I wanted to-" We both started. We stopped at the same time, and laughed awkwardly.

"You first." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you sure? I mean I can talk after, it really doesn't-" she went on.

"Granger, don't ramble, go ahead, you called the meeting go ahead." I smirked.

She was smiling, so I was taking it as a good sign.

"Well, I just thought we should talk about what happened, you know? I mean.. the way everything went down, it wasn't fair, for either of us." she explained.

I nodded along.

"So I was wondering, exactly why did we break up?" she asked.

I froze. I was not expecting that question.

"Well..." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't say it's because we just weren't working." she said, her voice softened, as her eyes did.

I took a breath and decided to say it, before I decided to change my mind.

"Everything crashed down at the same time." I said sighing and closing my eyes.

She looked at me, waiting for me to finish.

"With my parents, and Weasel, and you." Is said, sighing out the last part. She looked shocked that I had said she was a part of it

"You, Hermione." her name sounded so weird to be saying again. "You were being distant, and I thought since your wanted to be so distant, I'd try to talk to you, but you kept pushing me away, so i decided that it wasn't worth it." I finished, taking a breath before looking up to see her face.

She looked taken back.

"But you were being distant with me." She said slowly.

"Only because you started ignoring me." I added.

"How so?" she snapped back, looking around to make sure no one heard her voice.

"After you met my parents, you went three weeks, not looking at me, not talking to me, doing nothing." I said exasperatedly.

I could not believe I was doing this. Everything I had kept in was now all coming out.

"Malfoy..." she trailed off.

"What, is it wrong to call me by my first name." I joked.

She smiled. "Draco."

And next thing i knew, I was leaning across the table, rooting my hand into her hair, and pulling her face closer to mine.

And just when there was a millimeter between the two of us whispered.

"It was always you."

I could honestly say, I had never pulled her lips to mine that fast ever before.

**Hermione Point Of View**

I ran down the hall, wanting to get away from the libary.

I wanted to think about this. I held back every single emotion and ran up to my room, slamming the door shut, then locking it, before bursting out into tears.

He had said he never got over it. Over me

How! How could he say that after everything had happened.

I let out a sob, he had kissed me. Kissed me, and what had I done, I pulled away and stuttered a good bye, grabbed my books and ran.

Ran away from him.

Why did this hurt so much.

Maybe because I wasn't over him.

Maybe because I never was.

I stopped pacing and clasped my hand over my mouth.

How would he feel right now.

I had just run off.

He must feel like an idiot.

I must be an idiot.

He was amazing. He had a small smile that graced his face when he wasn't paying attention. And his smirk that made me fall for him that much more. And his sneer, that used to annoy me so much, and then what happened I ended up for him. He was so nice, and yet snide at the same time.

It was then I realized.

I was in love with him.

I had actually fallen in love with him.

Great, now I looked like the bad guy.

**A really long chapter! Thought I should pay you guys back for not updating for so long.**

**:D So please review, and let me know what you guys think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco Point Of View**

"I'm an idiot you know that." I threw my bag onto the floor and fell back onto my bed.

Blaise looked up at me, his one eyebrow raised.

"How so?" he questioned me.

I groaned and gritted out.

"I kind of kissed her."

He dropped his water bottle, and I smirked.

"You kissed her!" he said, appalled, the shock still not off his face.

"Yupp." I said.

"Where?" he asked, picking up his water bottle, which was thankfully not open.

"In the library." I replied casually.

"You kissed your ex-girlfriend in the library."

"Yes, I did." I said again.

"Why?" he asked, giving me an odd look.

"I dont know! Because I wanted too!" I said exasperatedly

"Alright no need to go all crazy!" He said, raising his hands above his head.

"I'm not going crazy! I'm just.. shocked on how she reacted." I finished.

"How did she react?" he asked, suddenly having all attention on me.

"She... kind of ran out." I admitted raking my hands through my hair.

"Oh." he said in a quiet voice.

"Ya." I echoed.

"So know what ar you going to do?" he asked, after a minute of silence.

"I don't know, I think I've hit rock bottom." I chuckled.

"You never know, she might actually come back."

"Why am I doubting you on that one Blaise." I groaned, finally walking over to get a water bottle.

"Don't man, as you know, I'm always right." he said, laughing.

"Ya well unless you didn't notice, I kind of kissed her, and that wasn't really on the plan." I sighed.

"So what, you kissed her, for once you actually let your emotions do something you never let them do. Drake.. get over it, it happens to everyone at one point." he stated simply.

I stared at him in shock.

He was looking away and when he looked up, caught sight of my gaping mouth.

"What?" he asked increduously.

"Since when has Blaise Zabini had that side to him." I said, the amusement in my voice rising.

"Since he's had to deal with all this stupid drama." he laughed.

I laughed along with him.

"Hey, wanna go up to the library. I'm sick of all this gloom." he finally got out.

I raised my eyebrows. "And get shunned out by Madam Pince for laughing too loud."

He seemed to weigh the options in his head.

"Then we go chill in the courtyard." he offered.

I thought about that. In the nice weather, and actually not in the dungeons. It sounded good.

"Why not" I said, taking a sip of water, before leaving the dorm.

**Hermione Point Of View**

"Harry, Ginny... I made a mistake." I blurted out, after sitting in the eerily quiet common room for an hour.

The pair looked up alarmed, and I knew I must have sounded very worried.

"Mione are you okay?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Ginny looked at me, trying to read my face, but I knew it was emotionless at the moment.

"What happened?" The two asked at the same time.

I looked between the two and decided there was no turning back.

"I met with Malfoy the other day." I started slowly, and noticed Harry instantly tense at the sound of Malfoys name.

"Did he hurt you?" he growled.

"What! No. I hurt him." I whispered.

It was dead silent in the common room the four words were heard perfectly clearly.

"How?" asked Ginny, standingup and walking across the room sitting on the ottoman next to me. Harry followed her.

"Well we were talking and.. he kissed me." I started slowly.

I noticed Harry tense again and could see the muscle in his jaw moving.

"I pushed him away and ran off."

The words seemed to calm him down, but Ginny kept looking on, waiting for me to finish, but I knew she might have already figured it out. It was Ginny after all.

"And right after, I noticed... I'm in love with him."

You could have heard a pin drop.

My heart was beating so fast, and two had frozen looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

"You love him." Harry croaked out, he dropped his head into his hands and didn't look up.

It was a lot to take in, I could understand that.

Ginny's eyes were wide, her facial expression frozen, and she hadn't said a word yet.

She suddenly smiled.

"So what are you going to do Mione?" she asked gleefully.

"Wait, your happy?" said harry, looking between the two of us.

He must have thought she was crazy.

"Well, might as well be happy for her, so what are you going to do?" she said, looking over at me, asking me teh question once again.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well that's one point to Malfoy." muttered Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He knew what he was doing when he kissed you." Harry said simply, laying back, finally used to the idea, I suspect.

"Okay so I have to formulate a plan." I said slowly, trying to think of one.

"Technically yes." said Ginny, looking at Harry who nodded along in agreement.

Well that was just lovely.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for not updating for a while, everythings been crazy with school and all.**

**So here we have it! :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Draco Point Of View**

I looked around the Potions classroom and sighed.

I could not believe I was here early. I wasn't even exactly sure why.

I just was, having finished my lunch early, I had nothing better to do than come to class.

"Malfoy."

I turned around to see Potter.

"Potter." I gave him a head nod.

I looked at the boy infront of me. He hadn't talked to me in days, and suddenly, he was calling me was making me suspicious. Not only that, but he had a twinkle in his eye. A twinkled that said he knew something that I ddin't. And it was making me confused, and annoyed.

What could he possibly know that I don't.

"Harry, I got the papers for you there in my..." the voice trailed off, and I alreadt knew who it was.

Hermione Granger had just walked into the classroom, and had not noticed my presence until now.

I looked out from the corner of my eye, to see her staring at me.

Her eyes still trained to me, she turned to talk to Potter.

"There in my text book, I'll take them out for you in a minute." her eyes peeled away from my figure to look for the papers she had promised Potter.

I looked around and sighed. This was boring, I had no idea how in the world the golden trio would get here early, and not get bored of the emptiness of the classroom.

I took out my textbook and flipped through the pages lazily.

One by one the class entered, and I was suddenly happier once I saw Theo and Blaise walk in.

The two looked shocked to see me here in class so early.

"Honestly, we thought you went back to the dorm." said Theo.

"But when we went up, you weren't there."

"So we expected you to be doing something other than being here." Blaise chuckled.

I looked around and sighed.

I really hoped today had a good turn to it. I looked across the room, my eyes skimming the entire classroom before Sughorn got in front of the class to tell us what our lesson would be on today.

My attention focused on my teacher, and I scribbled down notes of what he was saying.

To any other student, I was the Slytherin Prince, who get the perfect grades, the amazing good looks, and everything happened to somehow work to make me happy.

They didn't really know how much work I had done to make that impression on people.

"Know can someone please tell me the effect of the smell of Amortenia.

My hand and Grangers shot up at the same time. Slughorn looking astounded picked me today. I put on my trade mark smirk.

"You smell the things that you find most attractive. The smell, of course, varies per person, and can sometimes figure out what you love, or like, very fondly, before you do. It's the most powerful love potion in the world." I explained, and as I finished my sentence I found my eyes waver to hers, which were glaring right at me. I could help but smirk.

Blaise and Theo looked at me, there mouths threatning to fall open, and if it was possible, my smirk grew wider.

Their reaction was priceless.

"Excellent ! Ten points to Slytherin." said Slughorn increduously.

"Now since you answered the question with such percision, would you mind coming up to this cauldron full of the love potion?" asked Slughorn, looking at me from above his glasses.

I smirked.

"Depends sir, do I have to tell the class what I smell?"

I heard everyone around me laugh, and let out a chuckle.

"Now , If you do not want to, I cannot force you." his eyes twinkled.

I got up from my chair and instantly felt every eye glue to me. Being used to being in the spotlight so often, it had no affect on me.

But what did affect me. More than I hoped it would, was whether she was looking at me or not.

I got up there and took in a deep breath of the potion.

" I smell... flowers in a lotion, and..."

I took in another breath, and realized what the second smell was.

It was Hermione Grangers perfume.

"A perfume it a perfumy lotiony scent, and a minty burst, and a musky outdoor scent, and the tropicals."

I took a step away from the pot and smirked.

"Thank you, ."

I went back to my seat and sat down.

I could feel her eyes burning into my back the entire time.

**Hermione Point Of View**

"Bloody Malfoy. Taking your question and then taking our points." grumbled Ron.

"Ron anyone could answer that question, it did not have my name on it." I said, hoping it was all self-explanatory.

"Come on Mione. Since when does Malfoy answer questions in class?" Asked Harry.

"Well, perhaps he is concentrating more on his studies." I said, hoping it sounded like a believable excuse.

"We all know that Malfoy has always had those perfect grades." complained Ron.

"Well because he actually tries in class." I shot back.

"How would you know that?" Harry questioned.

"I dated him for a while, we used to have study sessions." I explained.

"Oh you actually studied during those, I thought it was just a bloody excuse for you two to get together." said Ron, looking shocked.

"Thank you Ron, for having so much faith in me." I replied sarcastically.

Laughing we separated for me to go to my room and put my books down.

I took in a deep breath and left.

It was time to go down to dinner and execute my plan.

And that very fact, was terrifying to me.

I walked out and met Ron and Harry.

I went over my plan once more.

It was fool-proof, and yet, why did I have a stange feeling everything would go wrong.

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Draco Point Of View**

"Why is she still staring at me?" I muttered to Blaise.

He looked up and laughed. "Perhaps she has grown feelings for you once again."

I shot him a look and turned around, catching her eyes once more.

It's funny, she hadn't said a word to me, and yet, her eyes spoke millions. The only problem was, I had no idea exactly what they were saying. She seemed in deep thought, so deep in fact, that it wasn't until I stared right into her eyes, that she snapped out of it, blushed crimson and looked back down into her book, scratching down notes on her piece of parchment.

I couldn't help the small smile that swept onto my face. Why was I smiling? I could honestly say I had no idea.

"Malfoy! You still there? Come on man, the pitch is free, I want to play some quidditch before the Ravenclaws get there."

My eyes shot up to see Theo, grabbing Blaise and I to go play some quidditch during our spare, when we, thankfully did no have any homework.

I grabbed my bag and walked out briskly. Sprinting to the quidditch pitch, I changed into my quidditch gear and grabbed my broom.

Mounting my broom I shot up and looked down and Theo and Blaise.

"Well, Hurry up!" I hollered over the wind.

The two glared up at me, and before I knew it were at my eye level.

"Fast enough for you Malfoy." they sniggered.

I smirked and let go of the snitch. The first snitch I had ever caught. It flew in the air and I zoomed after it. Suddenly loosing sight of it, I flew around the pitch, watching as the first years walked out to Hagrids hut for their lesson.

I smirked, but decided that looking for the snitch was better than scaring the twits.

Suddenly it was infront of me, it took me a minute to realize, but by the time I had it was zooming down, and I was right behind it. I reached my arm out and felt the small, smooth gold ball land in my hand, and instantly went down.

I noticed the Ravenclaws were starting to arrive.

Blaise and Theo also landed after me.

We walked into the quidditch change rooms, and changed quickly wanting to make it up before class started.

Walking down the halls, we noticed we had a good 10 minutes before class, we of course, not wanting to be late either way, made our way through the halls, for once not caring who was staring at us/

I turned the corner and walked into the class I had with the Hufflepuffs.

Taking my seat and I turned around and noticed only us three were in class so far. I guess the fact had dawned onto Theo and Blaise, because they burst out laughing.

"Were here before the bloody Hufflepuffs!" Theo choked out, still trying to control his laughter.

Seeing my friends doubled over in laughter made me join in once again.

We quickly straightened up as Hannah Abbott walked into class, casting us a weird look before taking her seat.

But I had to admit, the rest of the class seemed better.

Just better.

**Hermione Point of View**

"Hey Hermione!" yelled Ginny.

I whipped around to see her sprinting into the Great Hall. Confused I stood there staring at my friend.

"Malfoy's on his way in, do you know your plan."

I took a deep breath and nodded. This was it, this was going to be the day I told Draco Malfoy everything. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and knew this was the reasons.

I had gone months without him there and now, I was just going to execute this plan as if we were still together.

"Granger, can I talk to you?"

The voice shocked me, and I turned around slowly.

Malfoy was standing there infront of me.

I'm pretty sure he can hear my heart beating right now.

"Sure." I stuttered.

He nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, and I walked behind him, hoping he would turn around soon.

Finally getting to his destination, he suddenly stopped. Not reacting fast enough, I ran into his back.

He spun around and grasped my arm to steady me, the sudden contact made all dizziness fade away, and my heart beat as fast as ever.

"You okay?" he asked, letting go of my arm, realizing I was stable.

"Yea just fine."

He smirked, and I smiled.

"What?" he questioned looking behind him.

"Nothing." I said, looking down.

"So... I called you hear to talk to you about something." he started off.

"Yea actually Malfoy I need to talk to you too." I blurted out.

He looked taken back.

"Well go ahead, ladies first, as they always say."

"Well... I can't really think of a way to explain it now."

He smirked. "Relax Granger, think about what you have to say."

He talked to me like coaxing a child.

"I'm so sorry, first of all." I muttered.

"For what?" he looked puzzled. Not understanding what I was apoligizing for.

It was then I realized where we were.

That one corridor. That was a two minute walk to the Slytherin dorms.

This was the place were he first kissed me.

Maybe I was over analyzing this.

"Granger I can hear the clogs turning." he said sarcastically.

"Funny." I replied shooting him a smirk, which in no way would ever compare to his.

"I broke your heart after you said you still weren't over me, and then I, I pushed away and said that I was not ready for it, and the truth is, I think I'm ready as I'll ever be, because I didn't even realize that I wasn't over you until you walked away, and that just broke me and then the whole break-up as a whole ruined both of us, and then me being with Theo but only being with him because I realized I wasn't over you yet.." I rambled off.

"Granger." he sighed raking his hands through his hair

I stopped and suddenly got scared. I did not like the voice he was using. Not. At. All.

"Yes?" I said timidly.

"Do me a favor?" he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I said, feeling me voice get smaller.

"Just shut up." he said. Before pulling me into his arms and slanting his lips over mine.

**Soooo! Review Please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hermione Point Of View**

I walked to the common room, a small smile on my face. It had actually happened. And I was so happy about it. I kept recalling the last five minutes of my laugh, laughing to myself everytime. Anyone who would pass me in this moment would probably think I'm insane.

I laughed at the thought again and reached the Fat Lady, telling her the password, I slipped inside and practically skipped my way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Where were you?"

I turn around to see Harry standing there.

"I was talking to a certain person." I said hoping he wouldn't want to know every single detail.

"And who was that person?" he gritted through his teeth, knowing the name that was about to come out of my mouth.

"Malfoy." I answered bluntly.

Ginny looked up the minute she heard the name and gave me a smile. I smiled back and she went upstairs, clarly wanting me to tell her what happened when Harry left me alone.

"Listen Harry, I know what I'm doing." I said.

He stood there frozen, and I suddenly got worried. Harry was always up to protect me, and seeing him frozen in thought about me, was not usual.

"Just be careful Mione." he said, his voice quiet, looking me straight in the eyes before heading back to Dean, Neville, and Seamus, to finish there game of wizards chess.

I stood there, taken aback by what he had just said. Why was I so shell shocked by him speaking his mind, I had no idea. But I was. He looked over at me once more and gave me a head nod. I smiled back and headed upstairs.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ginny, the minute I walked into my room, she was smiling and I knew she could telll that it went well.

"It went great." I said.

"OH come one! Tell me what happened." she sighed, sitting down on the bed, gestruing for me to sit somewhere.

I leaned on the canopy and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Well..." Ginny asked.

"We talked." I said simply, wanting to see her reaction when I told her what happened.

"About?" she continued giving me a look, he one eyebrow raised.

"Everything that happened." I was being really vague and I knew that it was bothering her. Because I, Hermione Granger was never vague.

"Come on Mione." she complained, crossing her arms.

"So ya... we talked and then he kissed me." I finished off and looked at her wanting to see her official reaction.

Ginny seemed frozen, she was staring at me her mouth slightly gaping.

"HE KISSED YOU?" she shrieked.

I jumped and the sudden shrill in her voice.

"Yes." I said, suddenly scared on whether that was a bad thing or good thing.

"Just like that?" she said, her eyebrow drawn up, obviously knowing I was leaving some information out.

"Well I was rambling off about everything that had happened, and how bad I felt about it and he told me to do him a favor, and I freaked out thinking he was going to be all distant and rude, but instead he told me to shut up, he leaned in and kissed me." I sighed.

I was replaying the scene in my head, it seemed so surreal and yet, I was positive it did happen.

"Well what are you know?" she asked calmly.

I froze, what exactly were we, he held my hand the entire time, as we talked talked.

"I guess were back together." I said, hearing the uneasiness in my voice.

"You guess?" she asked leaning forward looking at me.

"Well we never really talked about that." I said, then relaized how childish I must have looked, me standing pouting with my arms crossed.

"Well I guess we find out tomorrow." she stated, getting up from the bed and smoothing over her skirt.

"Ya I guess so." I echoed.

"Im going downstairs to see Harry. If you need me, call me up." she said, smiling going to the door opening then closing it behind her, officially leaving me alone.

The silence helped me think about what Ginny had just said.

She was right. Exactly what did that make Draco and I?

Only time could tell, I sighed, before following her out of the room, to spend a night with my friends.

The memory of Draco and I replaying in my head.

**Draco Point Of View**

My trademark smirked was plastered on my face.

I could honestly feel everyone staring at me, wondering why the smirk hadn't moved for the last five minutes.

Granger and I were officially back together. And it felt amazing. Surreal almost.

I had missed her, so much, and watching her ramble off and just talk had my heart soaring.

I had hoped I could spend more time with ehr, but knowing Filch would be out, we bid each other good-bye taking out seperate roots to our dorms.

"So what happened?" asked Blaise.

'"What are you talking about?" I asked him, leaning back and sighing.

"You have been smirking like that for about ten minutes."

"I can honestly say, we haven't seen you this happy, since three months ago." joked Theo, coming over and lunging on the black leather chair next to me.

"Well Granger and I just met." I said sheepishly.

Theo didn't seem to mind, I had thought the new would irratate him.

Odd.

"We are back together." I finally said, smirking laying back, putting my hands behind my head, cushioning it.

"Congrats man." said Theo.

Blaise smiled. "Knew it." he sighed.

I looked at him, looking him over. "How?" I couldn't help my curiosity got to me.

"Just the way you were acting." he laughed.

I couldn't help the small sneer that came upon my face.

I was becoming predictable. That was not good.

Not good at all.

**So sorry for not updating for two weeks people! I hope I won't leave you hanging like that agin.**

**Anyway please review, and if you have anything you want to add, let me know! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Readers! So Sorry for not writing for so long! I have been so busy lately. And I have great news that i have decided I'm going to share now! I have officially decided to re-write the first story. _Entering The Dragons Flame _will be on re-write right after I finish this one. Also I'm not going to be able to update for two weeks starting Friday seeing as I won't be near a computer.**

**Enjoy this chapter! And please Review when finished reading**

**Hermione Point Of View**

"What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Lavender suspiciously asked, her one eyebrow raised, looking me over twice before meeting my eyes.

"Nothing." I laughed, noticing I sounded and seemed way to cheery.

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that darling." she said, still staring at from the corner of her eyes.

I felt her stare on me even as I crossed the room to my bed, knowing full well she was going to be watching my every move for the next few days. I smiled re-thinkiong everything that had happened, but the smile disappeared to be replaced with a pout. What had Harry meant? He knew I was careful I always was. It would be unusual if I wasn't. I rolled onto my stomach, plaving me book infront of me to appear reading, knowing my roommates might actually belive it.

I stared at the page, the words still not meaning anything to me. His words echoed through my head, and the expression he wore with them.

"Hermione, you sure your alright?" Asked Pavarti, who was sitting infront of one of the vanity mirrors, blow-drying her hair.

"Fine." I lied.

"Somethings on your mind." shrugged Lavender, sitting next to her bestfriend to help her.

"Clearly." Snorted Pavarti.

I looked at the two of them, watching the way the pair knew my moves since we had roomed together for almost seven long years.

"Did you talk to him then?" Asked Lavender, straightening her side bangs.

I jumped. "What?" I almost shrieked it.

"Did you talk to Harry. He's been wanting to say something like crazy." sighed Lavender, as if talking to an ten year old.

"Oh yes, of course I did." I stammered, knowing the two officially figured out something was going on in my life right now.

"But judging by your half shriek half squeak, you must have talked to someone else too." laughed Pavarti.

"Who, we wonder?" Lavender giggled.

"Did you talk to Theo." they two squealed at the same time, causing me to jump in fright.

"No!" I replied, hoping I sounded bored, and in-animate to the actual conversation.

"Oh then Malfoy." Lavender came up and sat on my bed, giving me a smolder look.

I looked up and caught her eye, and looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous Lavender." I sighed, putting on my best depressed face as possible.

"Hermione Granger, i will never fully understand you." she sighed, getting off my bed and plopping back down next to her bestfriend.

I looked after her, and figured she was done pestering me.

I sighed, that was so much better for me.

My eyes shifted towards the time, and was suddenly appalled.

Even though it was a Friday night, it was terribly late.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my night wear.

It had been a terribly long day after all.

**Draco Point Of View**

"Your happy." stated Blaise, as I walked into our dorm.

"And what gives you that idea?" I drawled, laying down on my bed.

"I can just read it." he shrugged, getting up and sitting down on the windowsill.

"How so? No one else can read me, no one." I gestured to my family portrait that was taken this summer.

"But admit it Drake, they understand you and your weird personality the most."

I silently agreed with him.

"So, how you feeling about the whole thing with Granger?"

"The way I felt before." I answered sarcastically.

"I just hope the two of you know what your doing." he calmy continued, ignoring my comment.

"Alright _Dad_ whatever you say." I sneered.

He smirked. "That's the Draco Malfoy I know." he joked.

I shot him a glare and got up, bored of doing nothing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need some air." I replied dryly, grabbing my broom, and heading out.

I really needed to clear some things that had been on my mind.

I trudged down to the quidditch pitch, ignoring that the sky promised snow. Looking around I mounted my broom and shot up. Not wanting to be caught by Filch or Hagrid, I was careful with where I flew.

It felt great finally, to be in the air, again.

If only Hermione knew this feeling.

I smirked, she would definently know this feeling after this week. After all I was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants.

And right now, more than anything, i=I wanted Hermione Granger flying with me.

And knowing she would probably back down, or not even try made me even more determined.

I just had to show her, even though I was her boyfriend, I could still be the same Malfoy she fell for.

**So I know not much happened in this chapter, and again, my beloved readers I am sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. But no worries I'll come back, and after that, I will re-write the first story in this series.**

**:) Please Review **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Readers, I really don't know how to end this story. Please review and let me know! **


End file.
